


Stay

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confident Lance, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, a small scene of breakdown, but mostly smutt, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: If there was one thing Shiro knew without a shadow of a doubt it was that Lance McClain was going to be the death of him.Sure, developing a crush is no big deal, especially one on someone as handsome, friendly, handsome, sweet, handsome, funny, and god did he mention handsome? Because god, Lance was already perfect when he shook Shiro’s hand on that cliff what feels like a lifetime ago. But now? Now he's got these little scars, bruises from training and battle, and you can see those thin athletic muscles through his shirt. They really needed to get new clothes on this ship.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notdeadjack (PerpetualPerversions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualPerversions/gifts).



> This is a gift for my perfect and talented friend Jack for his birthday!  
> Inspired by this piece: http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/177496367243/it-wasnt-the-first-time-shiro-had-been-bested  
> Sorry I didn't use your own little exerpt in it but I hope you still enjoy what I made you!

If there was one thing Shiro knew without a shadow of a doubt it was that Lance McClain was going to be the death of him. 

Sure, developing a crush is no big deal, especially one on someone as handsome, friendly, handsome, sweet, handsome, funny, and god did he mention handsome? Because god, Lance was already perfect when he shook Shiro’s hand on that cliff what feels like a lifetime ago. But now? Now he's got these little scars, bruises from training and battle, and you can see those thin athletic muscles through his shirt. They really needed to get new clothes on this ship. 

It didn’t help that Lance always seemed to know when Shiro needed someone, he always just seemed to appear whenever Shiro’s mood started to spiral into dangerous territory. It only took Lance a few weeks to be able to pick up on what Shiro needed to feel better just from looking at him. 

Which is why Shiro wishes he were dead in this moment, pressed down to the floor with a hand between his shoulder blades and his body twisted at an awkward angle, legs wrapped around a thigh with way more muscle than what Shiro originally thought. He had a nightmare, they happen a lot, and sometimes they leave him restless and buzzing with adrenaline. Whenever Lance finds him like this, fidgeting restlessly or working out to the point of exhaustion he always drags him to the training room and offers him a partner.

Unfortunately for Shiro’s sanity, these constant secret training sessions combined with their everyday ones they have with the others has made Lance great at fighting, even hand to hand, and well, Shiro must be predictable when he fights too. Because here he is now, face bright red as his mind screams at him to escape, and his body to submit. He knows the longer they sit like this the closer he is to being unable to hide his growing erection. 

The pressure on his back shifts, long fingers sliding down to brace it's owner on the floor between Shiro’s arm and his side. The voice is liquid sex as it rings through the air. “Yield?”

 _Ah, Shit._ Shiro can barely contain the groan that wants to escape his mouth as he stares wide eyed at the floor. If he doesn’t make eye contact then none of this will have happened. Nope, not one thing will be remembered from this moment. Definitely not the perfect press of the bulge of Lance’s cock pressed against Shiro’s ass as he leans in closer to his ear.

“I could stay like this all day, Shiro.” Skilled fingers squeeze his foot as Lance draws closer. “Do you yield, Shiro?”

He’s nodding before he can think, rapping his knuckles on the ground harder than he probably should. Thankful when Lance pulls back, letting out an adorable exclamation of excitement. The hand on his foot lingers for a moment, warm fingers sending goosebumps up Shiro’s leg as they run up his ankle before pulling away and letting Shiro drop to his stomach on the floor.

The drop hurts, leaving his half hard dick pressed at an awkward angle between his body and the floor, but that’s better than the alternative. He stays still, pressing into the cool metal and begging his erection away, that delicious voice echoing in his head, telling him to submit. 

“Shiro? You good?” It takes a minute for the worried words to register in his mind, but when they do Shiro flips himself around, nervous eyes looking anywhere but at the object of his frustrations. 

He nods slowly, running a hand through sweaty hair. “Yeah, yeah I'm good, just got lost in my head for a minute there.”

Its quiet, too quiet to be good, Lance is never quiet during their alone time. He talks in a low voice to soothe him, sure, but quiet? Never. Steeling his nerves to look up at the sweaty, beautiful man above him Shiro frowns. Lance is looking at him, eyes wide and mouth parted in an adorable little 'o'. It's an adorable look, combined with the flush of his cheeks from the work out Shiro just wants to see it closer, maybe see if he could kiss it off him.

It takes much longer than Shiro would like to admit for him to realize the problem, and his mad scramble to cover himself probably only makes the problem worse in the end. But what was he supposed to do? Sit there quietly while Lance stared open mouthed at the boner he popped like a goddamn teenager just because he had his crush's cock pressed against his ass and his hand on his back holding him down and… _oh god these thoughts are not helping him calm down._

“Lance I can expla-“

“Wow,” The soft exhale of breath was almost missed in Shiro’s scrambling for an excuse. “Looks like I've been looking at this energy release all wrong.”

Confusion halting his excuses Shiro frowns, brows knit together in an adorable pout. “Lance?”

Humming to himself Lance walks easily around Shiro, headed for the door. Eyes wide and terrified Shiro watches as Lance walks away from him without a word, his head spiraling into dangerous territories as his inner voices scream at him to do or say something to stop him. 

He doesn’t, he just sits there, eyes wide and vision blurring as Lance reaches the door, hand moving up to the control pad. He's leaving. Lance is leaving because Shiro got turned on while they were sparring and he’s not even going to try and stop him. 

The sound of the locks clicking into place echo through the empty room, barely registering in Shiro’s mind. A buzz of confusion slicing through the clouds of negative words circling through his consciousness. 

Lance turns, a confident smirk on his face, which quickly falls, blue eyes going wide as they land on Shiro. He's still sitting on the floor, half turned with hands curling at the metal of the floor. His eyes are wide, pupils small in terror as tears fall in a constant stream down his cheeks, landing in fat droplets on the floor. 

“Oh fuck.” Lance's feet can’t carry him fast enough to Shiro’s side, he slams down on his knees hard enough to bruise as his arms reach out press palms into tear soaked cheeks. “Shiro, come on baby don’t space out on me now, come back to me.”

Worried blue eyes dart back and forth, searching Shiro’s own for any signs of his mentality returning. It takes a few minutes, both of them frozen in time, but Shiro gasps, eyes fluttering closed then open again. Lance's relief is audible as he wraps his arms around the bigger man and pulls him into a tight hug. 

“I am so sorry, Shiro. God I didn’t even think about your mental state right now. I just wanted to be sexy for you.” Those perfect fingers were carding through his hair in the exact way Shiro liked, pulling him back from the darkness of his mind and into the body pressed tightly against Lance's chest. 

Once he was calmed down and the tears stopped Shiro pulls back, looking to the side as he tries to scoot out of Lance's hold but he holds on strong. “Lance, I- I get it, I’m sorry. You can go, I’m better now. No need to stick around just because you feel sorry for-“

“Feel sorry for what? For you? You must be joking, Shiro. I wasn’t leaving, I was locking the door.” Lance slides his hands down Shiro’s arm then back up to his neck, palms framing his face and thumbs rubbing softly at his jaw. “Why would you think I would leave?”

The look on Shiro’s face is deadpan, unamused. He waves his hand over his crotch in an exaggerated motion. “Because I popped a boner when you were grinding your dick on my ass.”

“Shiro, if I had known all it took was rubbing my cock against your ass to get you to notice me I would have done it a whole hell of a lot sooner. I was locking the door so no one could come in and interrupt while I fuck you into exhaustion.”

Dark eyes shoot over to meet with blue, they stare at each other in silence for a minute before Shiro opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. “O- oh…”

“Oh? Well… its not a no at least.” Lance leans forward, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s. “Better tell me now to stop, or I might not be able to hold myself back.”

“What if I say please?” Shiro’s voice is low, seductive. Lance groans, lunging forward to smack their mouths together painfully, pressing his tongue quickly into Shiro's inviting mouth. The kiss is deep, its messy, drool dribbling from both of their mouths as they press into each other hard. 

When they finally part its with gasps of air, a string of spit still connecting them together as they pant in the combined air between them. Slowly their eyes shift, locking with one another, Shiro gives a soft smile while Lance gives a confident smirk. “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Shiro?”

“Make me.” Shiro’s grin is playful as he pounces, pinning Lance to the floor with a wag of his brows. The grin is infectious and it doesn’t take long before they’re wrestling, much more easy going and playful than their earlier training, but with almost identical results, Shiro Pinned face down on the floor, one leg held up high and Lance pressed into him. 

They both know Shiro lost on purpose, just like they both know they ended up in this position for the perfect teasing press. Which Lance is more than happy to supply, after he leans in closer, licking a stripe of sweat off the back of Shiro’s neck before nipping at the flesh. 

“Be a good boy now.” Lance's hips rock forward, pressing hard into Shiro's ass with a pleased hum. Both men groan at the friction, pressing harder into each other in hopes of more. 

It only takes a few minutes before Lance is done being patient, pulling back enough to yank Shiro’s shorts down to his thighs. His hand shifts, pressing into the back of Shiro’s neck lightly as he leans down to whisper in his ear “Keep your head down and your ass up, okay baby?”

Shiro’s nod is quick, excited, bringing a pleased grin to Lance's lips. He places a kiss to the back of his neck before sitting up, looking down at the perfect globes of the ass presented to him. Even Shiro’s ass is scarred, a thick pointed scar cutting across his hip, over the thick of his left cheek then up his back. 

Unable to resist any longer Lance leans in, pressing a kiss to the start of the scar, listening to the perfect gasp Shiro let’s out as he presses the flat of his tongue against his flesh and traces the mark in a slow, wet lick. A shudder runs up Shiro’s spine, a gasp turning quickly into a choked out moan as Lance's tongue wanders from the scar, moving down his crack to press against his hole. 

Blunt nails scramble for purchase on the cool metal floor as Lance presses his tongue past the ring of muscle, giving Shiro no time to adjust before he's quickening his movements. He presses in and out, making a mess of drool in and around the twitching hole. Within a few minutes his hand is running through spit slick skin and pressing against the flesh under his tongue. 

It wasn’t long before Lance was kissing up Shiro’s back, shoving his shirt up to his armpits and placing soft kisses on each ridge of his spine as his fingers worked to spread him apart. As soon as he was able to work a third finger in without causing Shiro to flinch he presses them together, curling and searching until Shiro's surprised moans are echoing off the walls around them, quickly cut off by his own hand smacking over his mouth.

“Now that just won’t do.” Pulling his hand away from Shiro’s hole Lance looks appreciatively at the beautiful man in front of him, trying so hard to be good for him even though they both know he could easily kick his ass and take control. He runs soft fingers over the curve of his ass one more time, thumbs dipping into the dimples there before he's shifting his stance, hastily unbuttoning his pants and yanking his dick out. 

It takes all of Lance’s willpower to keep up the front of control, his neglected cock twitching excitedly at the sudden attention. The pleasure merely running further through his veins, leaving his body feeling hot and restless as he starts to smear his own spit and precum over his length. He prays to whatever space gods are out there that this won’t be too much trouble without lube, as he has actually never tried it before, and leans in, pressing the tip of his cock against Shiro’s hole.

“You ready?”

“Please,” wide eyes look up over a scarred shoulder, pupils blown wide as he watches him. “Please, Lance. I want you.”

Unable to control himself after that Lance bucks forward, instantly feeling bad as Shiro curses and buries his face in the crook of his elbow. It takes all the willpower Lance has in him to keep from thrusting in all the way, until his hips meet the delicious dimples of Shiro’s ass in a hard slap. But he does, taking slow presses and ensuring he doesn’t rush until he's completely inside of Shiro feeling like he's finally found the place he was meant to be in life. 

Their thrusts start out slow, light movements in and out until Shiro's gasps are less high pitched and more low groans. Once Lance is satisfied it's safe to move he grabs one of Shiro’s legs, hoisting it up over his shoulder, pleased with how easily he adjusts himself, turning slightly and looking over at him. 

Once Lance is sure he's able to hold the position he folds over using one arm to hold himself up as he starts to thrust in earnest. He shifts his thrusts with every pull out, searching until he finds what he's looking for. 

When Lance hits that special spot Shiro practically screams out a moan, back trying to bow into the pleasure but the position allowing very little movement on his part. It doesn’t take long before he's moaning unashamed into his arms, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth as his entire body buzzes with pleasure. It’s almost too much, he feels like all his nerves are shaking in need to escape the constant stimulation. But it’s also not enough, he's so close to the edge, that warm uncomfortable feeling of his balls tightening, prepared for a release that just needs a little bit more to come.

He's talking, doesn’t really know what he’s saying. Lance doesn’t seem to mind, if anything it seems to encourage him to go faster, thrust harder, chasing his own pleasure as he presses soft kisses into the side of the leg next to his head. 

A few more minutes pass and suddenly their position is shifting, Shiro finds himself on his back, looking up into Lance’s face as he quickly presses back in. Shiro likes this position better, wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist he moves with him, bucking up as Lance thrusts down, the loud slaps of their skin echoing in the room around them. 

It isn’t until Lance’s hips are stuttering that he feels fingers wrap around his cock, pumping erratically out of rhythm with the smack of their lovemaking. Its unskilled, it's sloppy, it's perfect. Shiro bucks up into the fist, whole body shaking and mind going blissfully blank as he cums, splattering up over his chest and onto his shirt, still rucked up under his arms and across his chest. 

Seeing how beautifully wrecked Shiro looks quickly pulls Lance over after him and in a few quick thrusts he's moaning, face burying in Shiro's neck as he thrusts through his release, pumping it into Shiro's hole like it belongs there. 

They lay on the hard metal floor, Shiro's legs shaking with the effort to stay wrapped around Lance while Lance takes a few minutes to revel in the afterglow of release. It isn’t until he hears a soft snore that he realizes what’s happened. With wide eyes he pushes up to his elbows, looking down at Shiro, soft lashes against his cheeks as he breathes evenly, a soft smile on his lips.

Unable to resist he presses a soft kiss to Shiro’s slightly parted lips before slowly extracting himself from the sleeping man. He's thankful they brought towels in for their workout, using one to wipe himself clean before tucking it away and moving to gently clean Shiro as best he can. 

Putting his shorts back on him without waking him proves to be the hardest part, even harder than actually lifting him up to carry him back to his room. Shiro isn't the smallest man, and muscle weighs more than fat, so Lance is actually surprised he's able to carry him as easily as he is, which isn’t all that easy, especially when he realizes he didn’t unlock the door first.

When they finally make it to Shiro’s room Lance is ready to pass out himself. Carefully placing Shiro in his bed he pulls the covers over him before pressing one last kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Shiro.”

He turns to leave but an arm shoots out of the covers, wrapping easily around his waist and yanking him under the covers. Warm lips press into his neck as he's pulled until his back is pressed flush against Shiro’s chest.

“Stay.”

Lance sighs, snuggling into the scent of Shiro surrounding him as he pulls the arm around his waist up to snuggle it against his chest. “I’ll always be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me on tumblr and pillowfort (which i'm going to try and see if it will work for me again soon) at SuccubustyKisses and twitter at SuccubustyKiss. 
> 
> As always your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
